danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Tenko Chabashira
Master (Fabrication) |gender = |birth_date = |height = 165 cm (5' 5") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 52 kg (114 lbs) NDRV3 Trial Demo. |chest_size = 88 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |blood_type = B NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi = 19.0 |likes = Nunchucks NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Filthy men NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |execution = |fate = Murdered by Korekiyo Shinguji |status = Deceased |relatives = |affiliation = Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation = Stone College Prep High School |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Sora Tokui}}Tenko Chabashira (茶柱 転子 Chabashira Tenko) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. Tenko is titled as the Super High School Level Master (超高校級の「合気道家」''chō kōkō kyū no “aikidō-ka”''). She is a practitioner of the martial art she created with her master, called "Neo Aikido".Chabashira's profile. Appearance Tenko has a fair skin tone, sharp green eyes and long black hair put into two long pigtails. Her hair is held by long white ribbons, a large green bow with a white floral pattern and she also wears a purple headband with a star-shaped adornment on the left side of her head. She wears a blue school uniform top that stops above her bellybutton, a frilly blue skirt, white socks with a blue stripe that end under the knee and . She has a beauty mark under the left side of her mouth and she has a pink choker with a yellow bell. Chabashira_Fullbody_(00).png|Tenko's full appearance. Personality Tenko is an incredibly noisy and generally cheerful person. She wears her emotions plainly and has a habit of yelling out in a loud voice to show her fighting spirit.Chabashira's profile from the official website. She also refers to herself in third person.Famitsu Scan October 6th, 2016. Tenko can be slightly aggressive, sometimes quickly resorting to violence despite being the Super High School Level Aikido Master, insisting that it's self-defense.Seiyuu revelation. She takes pride in inventing the Neo Aikido along with her master and wishes to use her skills to protect other girls. Throughout the game, she will constantly threat guys or Monokuma with her deadly Neo Aikido techniques, saying that it is very powerful. However, she admits that compared to Gonta Gokuhara's incredible power, she had no match for him. Due to some issue in the past, she feels strong hatred towards boys, to the point of referring to them as "awful boys" (lit. replacing part of the normal word for boys with the kanji for death). She seems to believe that boys are much more likely to do negative and deceiving things than girls, like always being the first to lie and always shifting the blame right away. She dislikes boys so much that even the nice things they do can cause her to react very negatively. For example, she doesn't like boys praising her. If a boy compliments her looks, her expression will die in an instant. She also never allows a boy to touch her, throwing him reflexively if they even attempt to try. Tenko occasionally has a more panicky side, as she seems to panic in a class trial if she is suspected to be the culprit, and overall tends to react strongly in humorous ways. She also gets very shy if a girl compliments her looks, blushing strongly and insisting that her looks definitely aren't good. Despite her loud and aggressive nature, she is polite to everyone, even boys, referring them with the formal suffix "-san". Her politeness is so powerful that it surpasses her hatred toward boys. Talent Super High School Level Aikido Master Tenko and her master has developed a new style of Aikido named the Neo Aikido. Different from the original teaching of Aikido, the Neo Aikido that Tenko invented is more aggressive and has many offensive techniques. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Tenko is a practitioner of the martial art she created with her master, called "Neo Aikido". She has an issue in the past where she started to hate men.Meeting with Chabashira. Prologue - The Resurrecting Super High School Level Chapter 1 - Me and My Class Trial Chapter 2 - A Limitless Hell Close to Heaven Chapter 3 - The Transfer Student of Death in the center of a circle inscribed with magical symbols. A cage, cloth, and statue are placed on top of her to complete the ritual. Unbeknownst to Tenko, Korekiyo hid a , a traditional Japanese weapon similar to a sickle, under the cloth covering the cage that would later be responsible for her death. The students turn off the lights in the room and sing together as Tenko prays and attempts to commune with Angie's spirit. However, Korekiyo stomps on a loose floorboard during the ritual, sending Tenko flying off the ground. Her neck is pierced by the kama above the cage, killing her instantly. The other students discover Tenko's corpse after the ritual, much to their shock and confusion. Himiko is shown sobbing upon the discovery of Tenko's corpse. }} Chapter 4 - Living in a Lazy Parallel World Chapter 5 - In a Journey Without Love or Youth Chapter 6 - Farewell Danganronpa Epilogue - Everyone's Graduation Demo - Class Trial Ver. Tenko was inside the cafeteria along with Himiko Yumeno and Kaito Momota. She introduced herself to Kaede Akamatsu, who thinks that Tenko is cute, automatically making her blush and feeling embarrassed. However, when Kaede asked confirmation from Makoto Naegi, Tenko doesn't need his answer, showing her dislike towards men. During the incident of Yasuhiro Hagakure's murder, Himiko was having a tea with Tenko in the cafeteria. She gives her the lecture about the different between magic and witchcraft and stated that during that time there were always only two of them. However, Tenko noticed a male entered the kitchen but didn't have time to put a closer attention since Himiko's lecture intensified and doesn't let her to have a free time until the body discovery announcement was broadcasted by Monokuma. Relationships Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles Himiko Yumeno Angie Yonaga Gonta Gokuhara Kirumi Tojo Korekiyo Shinguuji Kaede Akamatsu Kaede has a tendency to compliment Tenko's looks, surprising her and causing her to blush. Due to her prejudge against boys, Tenko warns Kaede about Shuichi, even though there is no any real reason for it. Ki-Bo Because Ki-Bo lacks a gender identity and isn't a male despite his somewhat masculine form, Tenko doesn't treat him as harshly as the class' boys. Shuichi Saihara Quotes Prologue Quotes *“Chabashira Tenko is the Super High School Level Aikido Master!” Chapter 1 Quotes *“You're blaming this crime on Tenko! Because guys will always shift the blame right away!” *“Lies always come from boys first!” *“You must not mistaken your foe.” *“Brutal crimes among juveniles are almost always a male's deed!” *“Males are creatures that easily betray others, but I will believe in them just for now...” *“Even the most terrible males were originally birthed by women after all!” *“An Aikido master takes pride in attacking from the front!” *“Tenko won't give up! No matter what... we'll definitely get out of here!” ??? Quotes *“In order to be safe from attacks, you must always be prepared! And when the time comes, protect yourself with a critical Neo Aikido attack!” 'chapter information' Trivia * Her first name, 転子 Tenko'', means "rolling child". This is a reference to her talent, as Aikido includes rolling in its techniques. * 茶柱 Chabashira (lit. "tea pillar"), is a figurative term referring to a how, when drinking green tea made with chopped tea stalks (see Kukicha), a few thin stems can go through the kettle into the drinker's cup and float around near the surface of the liquid. Chabashira ''specifically is when one such stalk ends up floating completely upright - an uncommon occurrence that is considered a lucky omen. *Other characters who also speak in third person within the series beside Tenko are Ibuki Mioda, Monaca Towa, Angie Yonaga, and Gonta Gokuhara. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Tenko the 8th most popular ''Danganronpa V3 studentMyNavi Poll. References Navigation ru: Тенко Чабашира es:Tenko Chabashira pl:Tenko Chabashira Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Female Category:LGBT Characters Category:Deceased Category:Murdered